


Your Guardian Angel

by levi_senpai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Ginny Weasley, Sappy, just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_senpai/pseuds/levi_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you confess your unconditional love to one of your closest friends?</p><p>Because that is exactly what Ginny Weasley does.</p><p>After Luna is rescued from Malfoy Manner by Harry and the gang, they take her to the Shell Cottage - where Ginny is patiently waiting. Because this just may be her last chance to say it, Ginny throws caution to the wind and pours her heart out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Angel

She tapped her foot impatiently, gnawing at her bottom lip as she sat in her brother's living area. Word had gotten out that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been captured by snatchers. The moment she'd heard, Ginny left Hogwarts through the secret tunnel Aberforth had set up for the students that were still there. It had taken her several weeks to make it, but she'd arrived at the shell cottage where Bill and Fleur were living. When their mother had found out, she'd been upset, furious, and relieved all at once. Ginny's ears still rung from the scolding. But Ginny could care less. All she could think about was Luna. She, as well as Olivander, had been captured as well. That's why Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone out of hiding in the first place. They had been counting on getting caught. They were trying to save Luna and the others. While Ginny trusted her brother and friends, she was worried. What if they were hurt? Or worse?

The very moment Ginny heard Luna was missing, she'd felt an ache. A cold, sharp pain that seemed to cling onto her heart relentlessly. It never left. It was there when she woke, and seemed to only worsen as the days passed by. She'd begged her mother and father to let her help in some way. They'd refused to let her go with Harry and the others. Refused to let her stay at home. It was too dangerous there too, it was too dangerous to go with her friends.

So she'd went to the Shell Cottage where Fleur and Bill were. The French woman had offered her a room there while she waited for the return of her friends, saying she was sure they would come home safe again. Fluer tried to keep Ginny's mind away from everything that had been happening. She'd take Ginny along on her daily walks, asking her to carry the shells she found or pick flowers for the vase in the dining room. But despite the other woman's constant efforts, Ginny couldn't get the Ravenclaw and her friends from her mind.

Day and night, the redhead worried. She was honestly shocked she could sleep at all. Yet every time she tried to keep herself awake, she could practically hear Luna chastising her. 'You need to sleep, silly girl. I'll be okay. Now sleep.'. And so she would. She'd curl up in her bed that Fleur had prepared for her, press her face into the sweater she'd grabbed from Luna's bag that she had left back at their make-shift camp at Hogwarts, and do her best to keep the tears back as she dozed off.

It was weeks before they arrived. One cloudy, dull morning, they just appeared. Harry looked like a wreck. His face was dirty, covered in grime and blood. His forest coloured eyes puffy and red as he sniffled. Ron wouldn't look away from Hermione, who was pressed into Ginny's older brother's chest like he was her only means of hiding from the world - so Ginny couldn't assess either of their emotions that well. But from the way the typically strong willed brunette shook, Ginny had a feeling it was not good in any way.

Then she stepped out from behind them. Small, covered in dirt and blood. Her cheekbones seemed hallow, eyes sunken in and lacking the brightness that captivated Ginny's entire being. Luna's blonde hair was stuck to her face with sweat and matted with mud. The clothes she wore were dirty and torn in some spots. A sudden pain sprung through Ginny's body, the urge to pull Luna to her chest stronger than it had ever been before. But she was afraid to. Afraid the action would harm Luna, she looked so frail. Like a porcelain doll, as if a single tap would shatter her skin into slivers.

Before Ginny could decide on whether she wanted to kiss the living daylights out of Luna, dirty or not, or help her wash up and restore Luna to her original self - Luna flung herself into Ginny's unprepared arms. The shcok wore off two seconds later, no one had to ask the redhead twice. She wrapped her toned arms around Luna, taking in the warmth of the ghost-like woman whom she'd been missing all these months. Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, cooing softly and and murmuring words of reassuramce. It was easy pretending before. Hiding the flustered cheeks any time Luna would intertwine their fingers. Easy pretending she wasn't madly in love every time Luna looked at her.

But now, oh Merlin help her, now she just wanted to tell the other. And maybe that was best. Because she had no idea what the future held. Had no clue if either of them would survive any of this. She needed to tell Luna.

It was hours before Luna spoke. She just sat curled up in Ginny's lap, legs dangling over the side of the arm chair they sat in. Earlier that night they'd worked as a team to clean her up. Her hair was no longer stuck to her face with sweat, blood, and grime - but instead washed clean and put back into a neat braid down her spine. Her skin still held a few bruises here and there, and she still looked like she hadn't slept in ages - but it once again looked like fresh milk. Luna had borrowed a pair of Ginny's pajama pants and her old quidditch jumper, keeping her nose buried in it. Although Ginny swore she occasionally felt Luna press the tip of her nose to her throat, small puffs of labored breaths giving her goosebumps. When she finally spoke, Ginny almost thought it was one of the many shell wind chimes in the home.

"I thought of you, ya know? That's what kept me going. That eventually I'd come back to you, Ginny." Luna's thin fingers traced patterns and swirls along Ginny's freckled forearm, tickling her in the slightest. But Luna's words really seaped into her heart.

"Is that so?" Ginny didn't dare move. She focused her gaze out the window, watching the moonlight sparkle across the waves like a veil. But her arm stayed wrapped protectively around Luna's waist. She didn't plan on letting her go any time soon.

"Mhm. I thought of your smile, and it kept me warm. Even in a place where love did not live - yours was present. And it kept me hopeful." Luna slowly sat up, as if those movements alone were a struggle - which given the things she'd been through, they probably were. Her eyes shined in the dim light room, like the iridescent wings of a butterfly. Despite their softness in colour, they practically drilled into Ginny's very being.

"I wanted to go looking for you. I almost went mad simply sitting here waiting. But they told me I wouldn't be of much use if I wasn't mentally present one hundred percent." Ginny tried to put confidence in her words, but they just came out as a whisper. Like any other volume would shatter whatever this was and reveal it was just a dream.

A sound Ginny hadn't heard in months trickled from Luna's mouth like soft bells. Her laughter sent a warmth into Ginny's very soul, like up until now she had not been alive. Like she'd been mentally locked away until this moment. It was something she held dearly. Luna could still laugh. She could still smile.

"Well they were quite right, silly girl. You and I both know that you're no good if you're angry or upset. You get too wild. Too sporadic." Luna's tinkling laughter continued, sending a hot flush across Ginny's entire body. Silly girl was like a pet name Luna had given her, and it felt so good to hear it again.

"Luna, I've missed you so." Without another thought, Ginny pressed her forehead against Luna's. Gulping silently Ginny did her best to calm the shakeyness in her limbs as she placed a hand softly against Luna's cheek. Pale, soft skin that she'd missed.

"I've missed you too, Ginny." Luna's laughter subsided as she wrapped delicate fingers around Ginny's hand, leaning her face into the touch.

"Can I tell you something and you'll promise you won't hate or think differently of me?" Ginny swallowed the sudden tension in her throat, forcing it down and remaining calm.

"Of course. Pinky swear." Luna's eyes remained locked with Ginny's as she wrapped an almost dainty pinky around her's. Sometimes she was absolutely silly, but oh how Ginny adored it. Luna's ability to still have happiness in times like this gave Ginny strength and hope.

"I-.. I love you Luna. I needed to tell you. Because we are no longer promised a future. I use to think that maybe one day, once we have left Hogwarts, I'd tell you. But that isn't promised to us anymore. So I'm telling you now. I love you dearly. With all my heart. And when you were gone, I felt like a part of me was much too far away. I could barely eat, I hardly slept. I couldn't. Knowing you were out there somewhere, possibly in pain. I needed you to be safe. I love you, and now that you're here I had to tell you. Because I may never get the chance again.".

The room fell almost silent, aside from the sound of the waves crashing into the shore outside the cottage and the wind chimes. This silence nearly gave Ginny a heart attack. Luna probably hated her now. Probably thought she was pitiful and disgusting. It wasn't common for witches to love one another like this. It happened, but not often. Ginny's thoughts raced so quickly, she was shocked her head wasn't spinning. Luna's hand cupping her jaw and the feeling of slightly chapped lips pressing against her own tore her from her own mind like paper from within a book. The kiss was soft, chaste in the slightest. But it still shot through her body like lightning. When Luna pulled away, Ginny almost immediately wanted to pull her back but restrained herself.

"Ginevra Weasley, I have been waiting years for you to tell me. And I am glad you did it now. Before it's too late. For in a time like this, we need love. Much more than usual. I love you too, silly girl." Luna's voice was soft, reminding her again of the seashell wind chimes.

Never again would Ginny let anything happen to Luna. Never again would she let anyone hurt her. Like a guardian angel, Ginny would protect her love. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little thing, think of it as a "I'm trying to get out of this writer's funk and queer Ginny always helps" fic. 
> 
> This is in no way a Hinny bashing fanfiction, I love and support that ship as well. Just showing love to one of my other ships.


End file.
